


The Joke's On Us

by brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Watching 3x11 made me sad, but then I remembered that 3x12 still happened, so I wrote some smut to cheer me up, so I'm still sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly/pseuds/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled in the blanks from the time Ian showed up for Mickey's wedding to the time Mandy came looking for her errant brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joke's On Us

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how keen I am on this particular fic, but I thought I'd post it anyway. 
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear from you guys!

Not for the first time in his life, Mickey Milkovich felt caged, trapped, bordering on panic. He was pacing in a quiet room at the back of the community hall, fighting the urge to bolt. He was wearing some stupid fuckin’ monkey suit and the pansy-ass tie felt like a goddamn noose.

He wondered if everyone felt this way on their “big day”, this confusing mix of wanting to hurl, and wanting to get as far away from their future spouse as fuckin’ possible,

Taking an agitated drag of his cigarette, Mickey crossed the length of the room again.

The sound of the door banging open distracted him from the thoughts chasing through his head. Standing there, looking about as miserable as Mickey felt, was Ian Gallagher. The sight of the other boy froze Mickey in his tracks. He hadn’t expected Gallagher to show up for this shit show. The redhead was pale, and there were bags under his eyes.

They spent a few seconds staring at one another, neither of them moving. It was like Ian was waiting for Mickey to say something, to give him some sort of explanation for why the fuck this was happening.

Mickey looked away.

“You call me a punk for wanting a boyfriend,” Gallagher started in a low voice, “but you’re gonna marry someone who screws guys for a living?” The other boy’s voice had risen almost to a shout.

“Who gives a shit? It’s a fuckin’ piece of paper,” Mickey argued. Maybe if he kept repeating it, he’d start believing that that piece of paper didn’t mean anything.

Ian seemed to lose the tight grip he’d had on his anger, because his shoulders slumped. A look of betrayal replaced the fury that had been there moments before.

“Not to me.” The other boy’s voice trembled slightly.

Mickey didn’t know how he was supposed to fuckin’ respond to that, so he just shrugged like an asshole.

Gallagher must’ve thought he was being an asshole, too, because after a second, he turned away from Mickey, a frustrated sigh escaping him.

Mickey knew that it’d be easier for both of them if Gallagher just left. If the redhead walked away, and let Mickey get through this latest fuck up, without having guilt joining in with the dread weighing him down.

But Mickey couldn’t let the other boy go.

“Hey. Come on. Look,” he said a little desperately, “just because I’m gettin’ hitched doesn’t mean that we can’t still bang. Okay? All right?”

Gallagher turned around at his words, but his jaw was clenched and he was shaking his head. Where a minute before he’d been walking away, now he was coming towards Mickey, coming into Mickey’s space.

“If you give half a shit about me—” he began.

“Hey, hey,” Mickey said, holding an arm up to hold Ian off.

The other boy didn’t press forward, just looked at him with a pleading expression.

“—half...” Ian continued softly, “don’t do this.”

Mickey didn’t know what to do, what to say. He knew what he wanted to say—“Fuck this”—knew what he wanted to do—grab the redhead and get the fuck outta there—but he couldn’t. Pragmatism, and a healthy dose of fear, held him in place.

There was no way Mickey could get outta this wedding without getting the fuck outta Chicago too. And for what? It wasn’t like Gallagher would ever leave his family behind. There was no point in Mickey bailing if Ian wasn’t gonna come with him. So, if he did this one thing, got married, that’d get Terry off his back. Then him and Ian could go back to the way things were before. He was doing this because he _did_ give a shit

But Mickey didn’t think he’d be able to explain it right, didn’t think Gallagher would be willing to stand still long enough to hear it. So, he did the only think he could think of to prove that _of course_ he fuckin’ cared.

Mickey lunged forward, cupping Gallagher’s face with one hand and bringing their lips together.

Unlike the one other time Mickey’d been brave enough to do this, this kiss wasn’t gentle or hesitant. Instead, he could taste the other boy’s anger and frustration. Mickey imagined that Ian could probably feel the desperation and longing emanating from him.

He could feel Gallagher backing him up, herding him into the next room. In that moment, Mickey didn’t care that he had a woman out there who was waiting to marry him; he didn’t give a shit that his father and the fuckin’ gun club were out there, wanting to witness the “blessed event”. All he was aware of was the other boy whose lips were fused to his.

Without breaking the kiss, Mickey shrugged off his jacket. Gallagher moved to help him, his sharp, jerky movements making Mickey’s dick harden.

The redhead was the one who finally pulled away, impatiently removing his clothes and panting harshly. Gallagher’s urgency was catching, and Mickey reached up to yank the stupid bow tie off. It was one of those clip on ones, so it came off easily. Quickly, his fingers began working at the buttons of his shirt, while Gallagher unzipped his jeans.

There was no build up; they were clumsy and fumbling, like it was their first time together. All Mickey knew was that he needed to touch the other boy, needed to feel Ian’s skin and those hard hands gripping him. Momentarily distracted from getting his own pants undone, Mickey moved to kiss Ian again.

The contact was rough, and he felt a sharp nip on his lower lip. The little bite of pain made him gasp, then Gallagher’s hands were gripping his hair, and his tongue was in Mickey’s mouth. Helplessly, Mickey lifted his arms, wrapping them around the other boy’s shoulders. They were straining towards one another, wanting to get as close as possible.

Again, Gallagher was the one to wrench out of the kiss. The other boy’s hands dropped to Mickey’s belt and began yanking on it.

“Get these off,” Gallagher growled.

The redhead barely waited for Mickey to comply. Gallagher spun him around to face the wall, and shoved his pants down to his thighs.

Mickey thrilled at the forceful way Ian was handling him; he’d never seen the other boy like this, pissed off and horny. He braced himself against the wall in front of him as he felt the head of Gallagher’s cock brush against him. Unable to help himself, Mickey arched back against the other boy and let out a little whimper.

Gallagher responded by bringing two fingers up to Mickey’s mouth. The need clawing at him, Mickey parted his lips and took the other boy’s fingers in. He licked and sucked at the digits, and he heard Ian let out a frustrated groan. Mickey let the other boy’s fingers slip free with a breathless laugh.

He wasn’t laughing for long.

Wet fingers probed his hole for a moment before slipping inside. Mickey bit back a cry as the burn mingled with the pleasure. Gallagher found his prostate easily, rubbing over it repeatedly. Mickey stood up on his toes, wanting to get closer to Ian, to get more of that feeling.

“You like that?” the other boy breathed in his ear.

“Gallagher... _fuck_ ,” Mickey panted, struggling to get the words out.

Ian nipped at Mickey’s ear before barking out, “I asked you a fucking question.”

Mickey struggled to remember. He couldn’t think when Gallagher got demanding like this.

“Mickey,” Ian said, a warning in his voice. The other boy began to withdraw the fingers that had been stretching and teasing him.

“Ian, p-p-please,” Mickey stuttered. “Please, don’t fuckin’ stop.”

Gallagher paused for a moment before pulling his fingers free from inside Mickey. Mickey couldn’t stop the little whine of protest that escaped him. Looking over his shoulder frantically, wondering what the hell Gallagher was doing, Mickey saw that the redhead was spitting into his palm and slicking up his cock.

Relief and want made Mickey’s legs weak.

This time when Mickey felt Gallagher’s dick nudging against him, he spread his legs and hoped that the other boy would just hurry the fuck up. The emptiness was killing him, and he needed Ian inside him. _Now_.

Gallagher guided his dick to Mickey’s entrance. The other boy wasn’t in any mood to draw this out, and he began to push into Mickey without preamble.

The stretched feeling made Mickey draw in a harsh breath. He pushed back against Ian with a whimper. He needed more.

Gallagher slid home with a final, firm thrust. They both held still for a second, savouring the feeling. The fullness Mickey felt at having Ian inside him made his eyes roll back.

Reaching back blindly, Mickey grabbed hold of the other boy’s hip, and tried to pull him closer. Gallagher took the hint, and was soon pounding away at him. Mickey briefly wondered why he hadn’t pissed Gallagher off like this before. If he’d known that this was what would’ve happened, he’d have done it months ago.

Then Mickey lost the ability to think. Gallagher was fucking him, and it felt _so good_.

He was so lost in the sensations that he wasn’t aware of how loud he was getting. It was only when the redhead reached up to cover his mouth with one hand that Mickey remembered the need to keep this quiet.

Even knowing that, though, knowing what kind of shit would hit the fan if they got caught, Mickey couldn’t hold back the sounds he was making. Gallagher seemed to sense this, because he kept his hand where it was. Gallagher’s other hand was gripping Mickey’s hip, hard, and Mickey imagined that he could feel the bruises from Ian’s possession forming.

The thought snapped Mickey’s control, and he reached for his aching cock. He stroked himself in time to Ian’s rough thrusts. It didn’t take long before he was stiffening, pleasure exploding through him, Gallagher’s hand still over his mouth to muffle his cries.

Through the ringing in his ears, Mickey could hear Ian’s bitten out, “ _Fuck_ ”. Gallagher was close, _so close_ , but he was trying to hold on. Wanting, needing, to feel Ian let go, Mickey clenched around Gallagher’s dick, and reached back to cover the hand that was still clenched on his hip with his own.

A rough curse and a hard thrust later, and Ian came. He bit down on Mickey’s shoulder. Taking his other hand off Mickey’s mouth, the other boy wrapped that arm around Mickey’s chest, holding him close.

Mickey could feel his body still rippling around Gallagher, taking everything the redhead had to give. For a moment, they stayed like that, the occasional shudder racing through them. Ian buried his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck, against that spot that no doubt bore teeth marks.

Mickey thought he felt something wet touch his shoulder.

Before he could check to see what it was, Ian had let go of him and pulled away. Mickey turned around to see Gallagher facing away from him.

Mickey wanted to say something, but no words would come. He knew that Gallagher was still pissed, but at least him getting married wasn’t enough to make the redhead walk away. Now he could get this stupid fuckin’ wedding over with, knowing that Ian would still be here when he came back.

They pulled their clothes on in silence. Mickey was feeling a little giddy; the high from the sex mingling with relief that Gallagher was still here. They were nearly dressed when Mickey broke the silence.

“Hot damn, Gallagher,” he said as he shrugged into his jacket. “I oughta get you pissed off more often.”

Ian smirked around the cigarette he’d just lit up. He exhaled a trail of smoke before speaking.

“So, what are we gonna do?” He handed Mickey the cigarette, continuing, “You gonna tell everyone to leave?”

“Nah,” Mickey answered casually. “I’ll go get this shit over with, and you can wait here for me. Shouldn’t more than an hour, right?” He began heading for the door, tossing over his shoulder, “Better be ready for round two.”

The grin that had been playing at the corners of his mouth faded when he saw that Gallagher was frowning at him.

“You’re not seriously going through with this, are you?” Ian asked slowly.

The relief Mickey’d been feeling started to fade a little. The anger from before began to bubble to the surface.

“Why you actin’ like I got a choice in this?” Mickey asked shortly.

“This is bullshit,” Gallagher said quietly.

He stepped up to Mickey and held his gaze.

“Listen to me, Mickey. Your dad is an evil, psychotic prick.” Gallagher’s voice got louder when Mickey wouldn’t look at him anymore. “You’re just gonna let him ruin your life?”

Mickey’s own frustration made him lash out.

“You can grow the fuck up,” he snapped. No, Mickey didn’t wanna marry some random fuckin’ whore, but doing it was gonna keep them both safe. Mickey didn’t live in that world that Gallagher was so convinced existed, the one where people could just skip along, holding hands, with no consequences. This was about survival.

“Don’t act like you know a thing about my dad,” he continued angrily. He didn’t know why the fuck he was defending Terry, but Gallagher’s tone had gotten his back up. The other boy was making things harder than they needed to be.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Gallagher exploded.

No, he wasn’t. This wasn’t some fuckin’ joke, and that was what made the words come out of Mickey’s mouth before he could think them through.

“Not everybody gets to just—”

He paused. Took a deep breath. Mickey hated talking about shit like this, but he had to explain, had to make sure that Ian understood, just this once. He forced himself to continue.

“Not everybody gets to just blurt out how they fuckin’ feel every minute,” he said, his voice quieter than it had been before. He met those familiar green eyes, hoping that the other boy would just let this go.

Before Ian could reply, they heard the door to the room opening. Mickey and Ian automatically put distance between themselves. Mickey turned to face the newcomer.

It was Mandy, in some sparkly dress. She looked between the two of them in confusion, before speaking hesitantly.

“Everyone’s looking for you.”

“I’m havin’ a fuckin’ smoke,” Mickey snapped at her. “Is that all right?”

He tossed the cigarette aside, cast a quick, furtive glance at Gallagher, and stalked out of the room.

Within a few minutes, everything was ready, and the stupid wedding music started playing. Mickey was standing in front of a whole bunch of people—including his gay fuck buddy—getting married to a woman he barely knew.

Actually, it’d be pretty fuckin’ hilarious if it weren’t happening to him.

The whole thing passed in kind of a blur. The only thing that seemed to register was the fact that his wife had taken hold of his right hand. The one with the word **FUCK** tattooed on it.

That pretty much summed it up.


End file.
